Jisei Jisei no Mi
The Jisei Jisei no Mi is a -type that allows the user to both manipulate, and freely produce a substance known as "ferrofluid". Ferrofluid is a liquid that becomes strongly magnetized in the presence of a magnetic field, as such this makes the consumer a . It was eaten by Kaiyou. Its power was first demonstrated, but not clearly explained, when Kaiyou used it to attack Kevu. Etymology *''Jisei'' is short for "Jisei Ryūtai", which are the Japanese words for ferrofluid, as well as "magnetic fluid", which is essentially what ferrofluid is. *In the Viz Manga, and FUNimation dubs, it is called the Ferro-Ferro Fruit. Appearance Strengths and Weaknesses The frit's major strength, as demonstrated by Kaiyou, is that the user is granted full control over the Ferrofluid he or she may produce, allowing them to use this unique fluid for various purposes in whatever manner they deem fit. As explained before, ferrofluid is a liquid that becomes strongly magnetized in the presence of a magnetic field which ultimately forces it to change shape in accordance to how the magnetic field is shaped. Though when not in the presence of a truly strong magnetic field, it takes the shape of nothing but black liquid. This black liquid is abnormally messy, as well as that it acts like normal fluid, granting the user the ability to use it like any other liquid in those cases. Due to the unusual and unique magnetic fields that islands give off in the one piece world, the ferrofluid thats produced by Kaiyou on each island has a chance of having an odd shape to it in accordance to the magnetic field, forcing him to learn how to use it. As shown before, a magnetic field is not needed to shape the fluid, as Kaiyou has done it without the use of a magnetic field, however the shape was indeed unstable. It can be used offensively in order to produce its spikes which have been proven to be strong enough to halt blades or blades, perfect for making a weapon or armor. Kaiyou has also used his fluid to submerge his enemies and drown them in it, as ferrofluid is quite thick and hard to move through. The user suffers from the standard weaknesses. Usage The first and formost use of this fruit, is navigation. Kaiyou utilizes the nature of his ferrofluid in order to act as a log pose of sorts, as the ferrofluid reacts to strong magnetic fields that the islands give off, he can use it to sail. Upon receiving a log pose, he uses his ferrofluid in order to make the pose far more powerful and accurate in order to lead him and his "crewmates" to safety. In battle however, he carries around various magnets in the forms of balls, each with different strengths, and throws them coating them in ferrofluid in order to hurt enemies if he is not satisfied, or in the presence of a strong enough magnetic field. This allows him to choose what effects he wants and when, such as if he wanted a ferrofluid attack with extremely sharp and hard spikes, he would send out a more powerful magnet. Attacks The named techniques that involve the Devil Fruit powers are as follows: History Past Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Rukiryo